Pirates of the Caribbean:Return of the Black Pearl
by Lwood
Summary: What happened to Jack, Will, Elizabeth and everyone else after the Pirates of the Caribbean: Return of the Black Pearl
1. Return of the Black Pearl Chapter 1

Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this story, there will be more very shortly. Lwood  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Jack looked at the compass that sat open on the palm of his hand. He adjusted the wheel slightly then slammed the black compass closed. He steered the Black Pearl towards the Horizon. Gibbs walked up from the deck and stood next to Jack.  
  
"So where we heading Jack?" he asked him. Jack smiled and continued staring at the horizon.  
  
"To Freedom," Gibbs turned round and looked at Port Royal which was now in the distance behind them.  
  
"The boy; decided not to come with you then?" Gibbs asked him.  
  
"He would have been a great pirate, but I think he's got other plans," he turned round and looked at Gibbs  
  
"Savvy?" he said with a smirk. He turned back to the wheel, Gibbs came and stood next to him again.  
  
"So him and Miss Elizabeth have sorted things out?" Gibbs questioned.  
  
"I think they did, I left in a bit of a hurry to find out!" Jack replied. Gibbs walked back down to the deck whilst Jack continued to stare at the horizon. As he stood there he whispered under his breath  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will stood on the top of the battlement and watched as the Black Pearl sailed into the distance.  
  
"I'll miss him," Will said as he watched the ship. "Yes, I suppose so, he could be a bit annoying sometimes though," Elizabeth replied as she cuddled up to Will.  
  
"What did he mean when he said it wouldn't have worked between you two," Will asked remembering what Jack had said before he fell off the battlement into the water below.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will "Nothing," she said trying to avoid the subject. "It must have meant something?" Will questioned her again. "It was just something that happened on the island!"  
  
"Oh right, and what would that have been?"  
  
"He got a bit drunk and he tried to flatter me, lets say, but nothing happened." "He got drunk, how?"  
  
"It's a long story" Elizabeth and Will both turned round and walked away from the battlement.  
  
As they reached the town Elizabeth had finished her story about being marooned on the island with Jack.  
  
"I never did believe the story that Gibbs told me," Will said laughing.  
  
"You must come over for dinner tonight?" Elizabeth asked him. "If that is alright with your father." Will agreed. As they stood outside the blacksmiths they kissed goodbye  
  
"I'll see you at dinner then?" Elizabeth turned and walked back towards the Governors house. Will opened the door to the blacksmiths and walked in he looked around, he sees Mr Brown sitting in the corner asleep as usual, he walked over to the donkey and stroked his neck  
  
"Hello, has he been there all this time?" he asked knowing that he wouldn't get a response. He walked over to the swords that where placed on the side and pulls one down. He looks at the blade and then starts to practice his fighting.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the house and turned to the butler that had opened the door "Where is my father?" The servant closes the door and turns to face Elizabeth.  
  
"He is in hi study Miss," he replied. Elizabeth turned towards her fathers study and opened the door. As she stepped inside her father turned to see who had entered.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth your back,"  
  
"Yes father,"  
  
"Well, what did you want?"  
  
"I came to see if it would be alright if William came to dinner tonight, I can ask the maids to set an extra place," she asked him  
  
"Yes of course dear," her father returned to writing. "Thank you" Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room and caught one of the maids outside in the hall.  
  
"Estrella, can you please set an extra place at the table tonight, William is joining us for dinner, could you also inform the cook for me" Estrella grinned and nodded  
  
"Of course Miss," she turned and walked the kitchen and walked away. Elizabeth walked up the stairs towards her room, she opened the door and walked in she walkover to the window and could see the Black Pearl disappearing into the distance. 


	2. Return of the Black Pearl Chapter 2

Authors note: This is the second part of this story I hope you all like it, Lwood  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: Return of the Black Pearl  
Chapter 2  
  
The waves hit the Black Pearls hull as she fought her way through the sea. The sky was jet black and was lit up now and then by a flash of lightening. The wind pushed the pearl to her limit in the storm. Jack stood rugged, holding the wheel firmly. The crew where securing the sails on the deck as the waves splashed onto the deck. Gibbs ran across the deck and grabbed hold of the banister to support himself.  
  
"We should drop canvas Jack!" he shouted as another wave hit the deck.  
  
"Go ahead, she's done enough fighting for tonight," Jack shouted back. He was drenched through to the bone like the rest of the crew as they fought to keep control of the ship. Gibbs turned back to the crew and began shouting orders.  
  
The wind had settled now and the sea was calmer, the spray that lifted from the salty water sprayed Jack Sparrow as he opened the door to his cabin and walked out into the fresh air. Anamaria was at the wheel with Mr Cotton, and his parrot, beside her. Most of the crew where on deck tidying the mess from the storm that night.  
  
Jack closed the door behind him and walked up to Anamaria  
  
"Are we still on course?" he asked her.  
  
"From what I know captain, we are" she replied letting Jack take the wheel.  
  
"Good, get down on deck both of you" Jack took the wheel pulled out his compass and looked at it. He grinned and then placed it back into his pocket.  
  
"What's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked as he appeared next to Jack.  
  
"We're nearly there" Jack replied looking at Gibbs.  
  
"And where might that be Captain?"  
  
"Island of Dead," Jack replied.  
  
"What? Why do you want to be going back there for?" Gibbs asked again shocked by the last answer he received.  
  
"When we last was in there, there was treasure and lots of it, so we are going to go back to the island and get some of the treasure and become rich men" Jack told him. Gibbs looked at him a little less shocked after the explanation as he knew how Jacks mind worked.  
  
"But, what about the cursed treasure?" Gibbs asked him quietly so that the rest of the crew couldn't hear. Jack looked at Gibbs and then peered at the crew through the corner of his eye to check no one was listening.  
  
"No one will touch it, it will be fine don't worry" Jack said as he waved his arms around in the normal fashion. Gibbs turned walked over to the side of the ship and pulled out his canteen of drink and swigged down and couple of mouthfuls. Jack walked up next to him and took the canteen off him and took and mouthful himself. He wandered back to the wheel weaving as he did so.  
  
"Land!" shouted the little sailor from the crows nest above them. Jack turned and smiled at Gibbs who placed his canteen back into his pocket.  
  
"Lower the anchor" Jack shouted as they pulled up in the bay of the island.  
  
"Me and Gibbs shall be going a shore" Jack shouted as the crew lowered the anchor and a boat for them to go ashore in.  
  
"What shall we do while your gone" Anamaria asked the Captain.  
  
"Lets just say don't stick to the code as they are only guide lines, just look after my ship" Jack ordered her.  
  
Jack rowed the little boat away from the Black Pearl, Gibbs sat behind him with the lateen. "Last time I came through here it was a lot different" Jack told Gibbs.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked him. "I had a big plan of how I was going to get out alive with my ship." Jack continued. Gibbs stared at the treasure that lay at the bottom of the river, Jack peered over his shoulder  
  
"There's a lot more where that came from" he said to Gibbs who looked at him wide eyed at the thought of all the treasure.  
  
Gibbs jumped out of the boat and helped Jack pull it onto the shore. "Who's boats are these?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the couple of boats that lay on the shore already.  
  
"They are the boats of the cursed crew on there last visit," Jack informed Gibbs.  
  
"Then how did they get back to the ships?" Gibbs asked a bit confused.  
  
"They walked, they were still cursed until they where on the Dauntless, then me, Will, and Elizabeth took one of the boats and left the rest here" Jack walked past Gibbs and into the huge cave which twinkled with all the treasure in it. Gibbs wandered in behind him and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the treasure. 


End file.
